


El corazón de la maldad

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Monster Levi, Wizard Erwin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Cuando Erwin, el hechicero más poderoso del reino, decidió librar al mundo de la maldad al condensarla en un mismo lugar, nunca imaginó que terminaría creando un terrible monstruo. Decidido a enmendar su error, emprende un viaje para destruir a ese monstruo, sin saber que terminaría encontrando mucho más de lo que esperaba.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	El corazón de la maldad

**Author's Note:**

> Este es otro fic que escribí hace años para algún concurso y nunca publiqué. También encontré un montón de fics empezados que espero algún día terminar.

Cuando la maldad en el mundo fue demasiada como para frenarla, un poderoso hechicero, quien había pasado su vida entera tratando de librar a la humanidad de la maldad y sus terribles consecuencias, entendió que sería imposible destruirla pero, quizás, si había una forma de reunirla en un mismo lugar y evitar que se propagara, el mundo sería un lugar mejor. 

Así, armado con sus más potentes hechizos, Erwin Smith, el hechicero más poderoso del reino, atrajo hacia sí toda la maldad que atormentaba a la humanidad, absorbiéndola. La batalla interna que libró fue intensa, pero el triunfo fue satisfactorio. Para cuando todo acabó, una pequeña nube oscura salió de su pecho y se detuvo flotando ante él; era la maldad contenida, y el hechicero no tenía más que hacer que destruirla en el acto. Sin embargo, aquella diminuta mota de oscuridad tenía cierto encanto imposible de negar. Así, con voz firme y porte estoico, le ordenó que se fuera, siguiéndolo hasta una cueva en lo alto de una montaña y creando una barrera a su alrededor para evitar que escapara. 

Durante años, a partir de aquel momento, el mundo vivió una paz hasta entonces desconocida. No hubo más guerras ni violencia, y Erwin fue reconocido como un salvador. Por desgracia, la maldad del mundo no había desaparecido como muchos pensaban. Cada vez que una sensación negativa nacía en el corazón de alguna persona, esta era inmediatamente atraída hacia aquella nube oscura, que creció y creció hasta cobrar consciencia del mundo así como de su existencia misma. 

De la maldad nació una criatura repugnante, de aspecto indescifrable y completamente oscura, cuyo cuerpo estaba rodeado por una nube negra. Pronto, le fue imposible ocultarse; el mundo entero fue incapaz de ignorar su existencia. Así, el monstruo que parecía pequeño y adorable al comienzo, creció hasta sobrepasar la barrera que lo contenía, sorprendiendo a todos aquellos que atestiguaron tal hazaña. 

Incontables fueron los rumores que se regaron al respecto, desde su aspecto hasta su guarida o la destrucción que dejaba a su paso. Erwin, preocupado por lo que aquel monstruo fuera capaz de hacer si continuaba en libertad, decidió acudir a su encuentro y destruirlo de una vez por todas, seguro de que haberlo dejado ir cuando nació había sido un grave error. Arrepentido por no haber acabado antes con él, se dirigió hasta el sitio donde muchos aseguraban haberlo visto. 

En su mente, aquella diminuta nube negra cobraba formas espantosas, desde una masa amorfa llena de ojos hasta una bestia similar a las antiguas quimeras; su guarida la imaginaba como un lugar inmundo, lleno de restos putrefactos, tan oscuro como la criatura que la habitaba. 

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue en aumento a medida que se aproximaba. En aquel páramo bastante alejado del pueblo más cercano, no reinaba la oscuridad como los rumores aseveraban sino todo lo contrario, se trataba de un lugar perfectamente iluminado; flores de diversos colores crecían en el suelo, cautivando con sus pétalos al hechicero mientras bailaban al son de una refrescante brisa, que parecía darle la bienvenida a aquel lugar de aspecto mágico. Ante él, un lago de aguas cristalinas reflejaba los rojizos tonos del atardecer, otorgando a su alma una paz que nunca creyó ser capaz de encontrar en la guarida de un monstruo. 

Mientras lavaba su rostro en el lago, sus facciones se endurecieron al escuchar tras de sí un movimiento indiscreto. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al tiempo que se ponía de pie y giraba lentamente; ante él, sin intenciones de ocultarse, se erguía inmóvil una enorme masa oscura, mucho más grande de lo que había escuchado pero mucho menos aterradora. 

De lo que, suponía, debía ser su rostro, destacaban un par de ojos brillantes como el acero que le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad e inocencia y no con sed de sangre como esperaba. A paso lento, Erwin se aproximó hasta la criatura, confundido al notar que ni siquiera intentaba escapar. 

—De haber sabido que esto pasaría, no te hubiera dejado ir aquella vez… —comentó Erwin con pesar cuando no hubo más de un metro de distancia entre ellos. 

Una de sus manos se movió lentamente hasta su costado buscando su espada. En el momento en que su mano sujetó la empuñadura, la horrenda criatura se inclinó ante él, tendiéndose en el suelo a sus pies. El hechicero dejó caer su espada al suelo. 

Tantas cosas había escuchado, tantos horrores había imaginado, que le resultaba imposible creer que ese ser que se mostraba tan confiado ante su presencia hubiera sido capaz de tales actos. Así, estando tan cerca, Erwin pudo ver en sus ojos una tranquilidad impropia de tal situación. 

El hechicero se arrodilló a su lado, rozando apenas con su mano el oscuro cuerpo y sintiendo una calidez inexplicable. Entonces entendió que aquella criatura no había elegido su destino, él lo había obligado a vivir absorbiendo sentimientos negativos eternamente. Su error no había sido dejarlo vivir sino condenarlo a tal sufrimiento. 

—Nunca te di un nombre... —susurró, paseando su mano suavemente sobre aquel cuerpo. 

—Levi —le llamó, con una ternura hasta entonces desconocida para ambos, y el enorme ser que nunca había conocido la amabilidad, cerró los ojos mientras la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se disolvía. 

Ante los ojos del hechicero, la horrenda criatura se convirtió en un hombre de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, conservando tan solo los brillantes ojos de acero que ahora le miraban expectantes, con la curiosidad y pureza de un niño pequeño... 

* * *

“ _ ¿Aún te arrepientes de haberme dejado ir? _ ” preguntaba Levi algunas veces, muchos años después, y Erwin, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, le respondía con un simple “ _ Nunca _ ”, que de inmediato reafirmaba dejando un beso en los labios del que ahora era su amante. Aunque Levi continuaba absorbiendo la maldad del mundo, ahora tenía a su lado a Erwin, quien se encargaba de purificarla con su amabilidad y cariño. 

De ese modo, el mundo finalmente conoció la verdadera paz... 


End file.
